Corazón Ingenuo
by Pola de Himura
Summary: La familia Himura se encuentra en una temporada nostálgica, sobre todo Kaoru, kenshin preocupado por su fragilidad se da cuenta, por medio de un misterioso hombre, lo fuerte que puede llegar a ser su joven esposa... fuerte para no tocar fondo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** ni Rurouni Kenshin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo solo los tomo para crear esta historia que espero sea de su agrado.

-Parlamento-

"_pensamiento"_

**Corazón Ingenuo**

**Capítulo 1**

Aunque todavía no estaban en invierno el frío que hacía era abrumador, por lo tanto estaban muy abrigados. El invierno era una estación nostálgica para ambos, pero con el paso del tiempo, él estaba muy seguro que podría convertirse en el más ameno de todos.

El tumulto de personas caminaban muy cerca suyo y algunos casi que corriendo, tuvo que hacer juegos de equilibrio tambaleándose cada que, sin querer, tropezaba con muchos de ellos. El mercado estaba muy concurrido esa mañana, inclusive más de lo normal para esta época del año, se atrevió a pensar.

Faltaba una semana para que empezara los festivales anuales. Aprovechando la ocasión, nuevas tiendas abrían por sus alrededores, muchos vendían artículos para los festejos, otros decorativos, otros para rezar en los templos y dar ofrendas, estatuillas para tener en casa, así mismo nuevas tiendas de ropa y establecimientos de comida. Con la apertura hacia los mercados extranjeros, podía ver que también había muchas cosas nuevas de occidente, objetos relucientes, brillantes, bellos y también muy innovadores.

Se estaba distrayendo tanto viendo las vitrinas, que al momento de mirar su entorno, su joven esposa ya no estaba a su lado, se dio cuenta que la había sobrepasado. Se asustó, ella ahora estaba en un especial estado y no podía ser descuidado. Con el paso de algunos meses se había vuelto más sobreprotector. Se preocupó un poco más pues el camino entre tanta gente era muy reducido y ella podría lastimarse.

Se reprendió a sí mismo.

Continuamente se la pasaba recordando con euforia y demasiada alegría el día en que se casó con Kaoru, en su noche de bodas, en los momentos de mimos, cariños y besos y sobre todo, en las veces que en las que hacían el amor constantemente…. Debía aceptar que a pesar de volverse sobreprotector, también se había vuelto un poco más despistado y ensimismado, pues no dejaba de soñar con toda esa felicidad de más que tenía y que lo embargaba por saber que pronto tendría una familia sólo para él.

Reprendiéndose de nuevo, volvió atrás en busca de ella.

Finalmente entre tanta muchedumbre la encontró, no muy lejos de donde él se había detenido. Estaba frente a una pequeña tienda, viendo algo…

Al acercarse mejor, vio que sostenía una ropa, una ropa muy pequeña.

Sonrió.

Con sigilo, se acercó a ella desde atrás.

-es muy bonito, koishi – le dijo suavemente.

Kaoru se sobresaltó solo un poco, vio a su marido y sonrió.

-¿te lo parece?- le dijo, mostrándole el pequeño vestuario.

-claro. ¿Quieres comprarlo? – le pregunto con suavidad.

-No lo creo cariño, no sabemos si será niño o niña – dijo viendo la tela, cuyos motivos y colores eran claramente para un pequeño barón.

-Bueno, algo me dice que será un niño- habló confiado, atreviéndose a acariciar su pequeño abultado vientre con cariño.

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Es por tu instinto paternal? – pregunto ella con suspicacia y una sonrisa traviesa.

La anciana dueña de la tienda sonreía al verlos, eran una pareja poco convencional pero eran muy agradables, muchas veces se les quedaba observando cada que pasaban frente a su local.

-Bueno, hay pocas ocasiones en las que papá sabe un poco más que mamá – le sonrió travieso como intentando iniciar un pequeño juego con ella.

Kaoru rompió con su contacto visual y volvió a poner la ropa en su lugar, su ánimo de repente había menguado y con ella, también su esposo.

Kenshin soltó un largo suspiro, pensó que podía relajar a su esposa dando un pequeño paseo por el mercado, en los últimos días había notado en ella mucha tristeza, más de lo normal quizás, ultimadamente la vio cociendo en el pórtico con un aura tan decaída y apesadumbrada que ya no sabía qué hacer para animarla. Internamente la compadeció cuando por fin supo cómo se sentía ella cada que él se había encontrado en ese estado tiempo atrás.

Pero… Así como ella no se rindió con él, él tampoco lo haría con ella, nunca.

Tomó su mano, ella lo miro y le sonrió muy tenuemente casi sin ganas, soltó un pesado suspiro, miró hacia otro lado y se quedó congelada, su corazón se agrietó igual que una fina capa de hielo congelado sobre un lago y le dolió todavía más.

Kenshin, quien no pasó desapercibido su expresión, fijó su vista en donde ella la tenía.

Metros más allá frente a ellos, vio a un hombre, un hombre de edad madura jugando con una pequeña niña, posiblemente su hija, muy divertidos los dos, era una imagen encantadora…. Ahora lo entendía todo.

Volvió a mirar el rostro de su esposa, sus ojos estaban aguados y casi que soltaban lágrimas y su expresión tan adolorida hizo que a él se le removiera el interior de pesar. Mientras Kaoru seguía concentrada en verlos, Kenshin se acercó sigilosamente a la anciana del local y le pregunto en un susurro por un almanaque.

Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, vio ante él la respuesta…. Mañana seria 22 de septiembre, el aniversario de sus suegros.

Recordó que tiempo atrás, Kaoru le había dicho que curiosamente sus padres habían fallecido en el mismo día y en el mismo mes, pero en años distintos.

-¿me acompañaras mañana? – le preguntó Kaoru, sacándolo de su ensoñación.

Kenshin le sonrió dulcemente, tomó de nuevo su mano sintiendo como su esposa lo apretaba como gritando que necesitaba de él, eso lo había conmovido de sobremanera. Él le devolvió el apretón, respondiéndole con ello que él siempre estaría a su lado sin importar qué.

-por supuesto amor, más tarde compraremos algunas velas de incienso ¿te parece? – le acarició el rostro alejando una pequeña lagrima que se le había escapado. Ella sonrió y asintió.

-Lo siento – de disculpó ella.

Kenshin supo que se disculpaba por los días de estado ausente y distante por parte de ella y no hablar con él antes.

-No te preocupes Koishi, yo te entiendo.

Y así, tomados de la mano sin importar que pudiesen decir quienes los vieran, fueron donde Tae a comer el almuerzo. Tae estaba sumamente alegre por verlos en el Akabeko y ya que conocía el estado de Kaoru, se aseguró de preparar una comida nutritiva y muy saludable para ella y el bebé.

* * *

><p>El cielo parecía estar acorde con la situación de ellos, pues estaba muy nublado, opaco, gris y con unas terribles ganas de soltar un temeroso diluvio… Pero aun así no se detuvieron y prontamente ya estaban en el cementerio más grande de Tokio.<p>

Tuvieron que caminar un poco más puesto que las lápidas se encontraban casi que en lo profundo del campo. Kaoru tomó con fuerza la mano de kenshin, el ambiente sombrío del lugar era muy deprimente para ella, sin exagerar… sentía que desfallecería.

Kenshin algo preocupado, sabía que el estado de su esposa podría empeorar en cualquier momento, pero también sabía que una larga charla con sus padres le serviría para distenderse.

Casi llegando, Kaoru le había señalado cuales de tantas lápidas eran las de sus padres y con súbita sorpresa, vieron que había algo reposando frente a ellas. Ya estando frente a sus padres, contemplaron que ahí se encontraban lirios blancos frescos…

Ambos quedaron absortos, sobre todo Kaoru.

"_¿Quién pudo haber puesto estas flores aquí?...¿podría ser…?"_ Se preguntó ella en mente.

Sintió la mirada de su esposo en ella y vio en sus ojos un matiz que decía que tal vez ella tenía la respuesta.

-No sé quién fue – solo le respondió.- No creo que fuese algún vecino, me habría avisado.

Intentando restarle importancia a las flores, Kenshin prendió las velas, dejo algunos jazmines al lado de los lirios y empezaron a rezar con bonanza.

En medio del pequeño homenaje, Kenshin intentó recordar con cierta premura a sus propios padres, pero a él solo llegaban imágenes de vanos rostros. En cierto modo eran imágenes borrosas, lo más nítido que podía recrear en su memoria eran los verdes campos de cosechas por las que siempre estaban rodeados, inclusive hasta sus voces era sonidos distorsionados para sus oídos.

Pero en cambio, sabía que la mayoría de los recuerdos de su joven esposa estaban inundados de la presencia de su padre, más que de su madre, puesto que falleció cuando ella era muy pequeña así que poco habrían compartido. Kaoru heredo las enseñanzas de su padre y las ponía en práctica todos los días por lo que muy constantemente lo tenía presente en su mente y más que mal, ella lo había perdido hace apenas tres años. El dolor debe ser aun fresco y más todavía cuando has convivido toda una vida con esa persona.

En esa pequeña conversación íntima y mental con sus suegros, Kenshin imploró que llenaran de paz el corazón de su hija para que pudiera disfrutar de las próximas festividades.

Varios minutos después, ya estaban a la salida del cementerio.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – pregunto Kenshin.

Kaoru, al ver la preocupación en sus bellos ojos violetas, se llenó de inmenso regocijo y asintió abrazándolo.

-gracias por venir conmigo – susurró.

Como respuesta, su esposo apretujo un poquito el abrazo, lo más que su embarazo se lo permitía y le dio un amoroso beso en sus cabellos.

El cielo estaba empezando a derramar pocas gotas, a pesar de que habían llevado paraguas, no hicieron uso de ellos porque ya estaban a pocos metros del dojo.

De repente Kenshin se detuvo rápidamente y puso un brazo frente a Kaoru para protegerla y fijó su mano en la Sakabatto. Kaoru, quien iba absorta en sus pensamientos, miró a su esposo con desconcierto y vio que su mirada estaba cargada de seriedad y en estado de alerta mientras miraba al frente.

Ella siguió su mirada.

Había un hombre, un hombre muy misterioso bajo el tejado de la entrada del dojo, sentado en posición de meditación, sus ropas se notaban algo viejas y su rostro estaba oculto bajo un sombrero de paja grande.

El hombre, al sentir la presencia de ambos un poco más cerca, alzo su rostro y les dio una gentil sonrisa.

Se levantó lentamente y esta vez fijo su mirada en la mujer e hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia ella.

Kenshin, al notar esto, un poco confundido bajó la guardia y miro a su esposa, quien ahora miraba al hombre con una sonrisa nostálgica y cargada de sentimientos mientras le devolvía la reverencia.

El hombre era un conocido de Kaoru…

* * *

><p>Kenshin le entregó la taza de té y unos pastelillos al hombre que ahora estaba sentado en la sala de la casa, agradeciéndole tomó un pequeño sorbo.<p>

Cuando entraron al dojo, kenshin sintió que en el aura del hombre no había nada más que calma, utilizó su experta habilidad de lectura de ki y comprobó rápidamente que esta persona no era peligrosa y tampoco venía con dobles intenciones, es más, habían muchos sentimientos de desasosiego a su alrededor, sentimientos muy conocidos por él, como si pueda identificarse con este extraño.

Decidió ser amable con el extraño cuando Kaoru lo invito a pasar y ahora se encontraba frente a él tomando té y esperando un poco ansioso sobre lo que tenía que decir.

El hombre lo notó y sonrió con cierta gracia y decidió que él mismo sería quien hablara primero.

-supongo que usted debe ser el esposo de la señorita Kamiya – le dijo.

-Así es.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Hiroto Takeuchi, conocí a la señorita Kamiya hace algunos años – le comentó.

-Es un placer, Hiroto-san, soy Kenshin Himura, para servirle – le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Oh, entonces creo que ahora debo llamarla señora Himura. – sonrió amistosamente.

Kenshin soltó una pequeña carcajada y le respondió con amabilidad:

-Bueno, si usted es conocido de ella, puede llamarla por su nombre si lo desea.

Su amena sonrisa desapareció cuando otra sonrisa muy lastimera se forjó en el rostro del hombre.

-No…. No soy digno de llamarla por su nombre – habló con pesar.

El interior de Kenshin se removió, ahora estaba más intrigado en la relación que pudiesen tener su esposa y Hiroto-san, puesto que el aura atribulada de Kaoru volvió a resurgir con la presencia de éste y eso, con franqueza, no le gustaba mucho.

Sin embargo no dejaba de sentir lástima por este hombre… tanta lastima como la que sintió por sí mismo en sus años de vagabundo.

Tragó duro.

Kaoru volvió con sus propios pastelillos, ella le había dicho a su esposo que quería servirse a sí misma y él la dejó, después de todo, no quería molestarla para nada y ella estuvo muy agradecida por ello. Eso reforzó la idea que su esposo era un sol.

-¿Ya se presentaron?-pregunto Kaoru mirándolos a ambos.

-Ya lo hicimos koishi - le respondió su esposo.

Después de un calmo silencio mientras comían y tomaban té, Hiroto habló:

-espero que no le haya molestado las flores en el cementerio, Himura-san – se dirigió a Kaoru.

"_Así que fue él"_ pensó Kenshin, y a juzgar por la expresión de su esposa, supuso que ella muy en el fondo tenía alguna idea de que era él.

Kaoru lo miró con cierta gracia.

-ya le había dicho Hiroto-san, que usted es libre de visitar a mi padre y rendirle tributo cuando desee. – dijo con suavidad.

Kenshin los observó extrañados, Kaoru vio esto e intentó adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente y le respondió a su esposo:

-Él conoció a mi padre.

Su esposo asintió y volvió su vista al hombre, quien ahora tenía la mirada baja y tragaba con fuerza. Le causo curiosidad, la verdad es que todo el hombre le causaba demasiada curiosidad, su apariencia era la de un hombre de edad madura mayor que él… le hacía sentir como si él guardase los secretos más misteriosos de la vida.

-creo que la señora Himura ya tiene una idea del porque estoy aquí – se refirió a ella con gracejo, intentando hacer más amena su visita.

Kaoru respondió a su gesto con una pequeña sonrisa:

-ya lo creo que sí.

Kenshin los miraba a ambos con fisgoneo… esa conversación tan llena de enigmas para él lo hacían sentir como un niño ansioso de saberlo todo, admitió a sí mismo que aquello le provocaba soltar una carcajada, pero se contuvo.

Hiroto metió su mano entre sus ropas y saco un pequeño objeto.

El pelirrojo fijo su vista en ello concentrado y se dio cuenta de que era un pergamino.

-Lo cuidé con mi vida, espero que las condiciones en las que se encuentra sean de su agrado – le entró el objeto a la joven.- siento que ahora puedo devolvérselo.

Kaoru miro lo que tenía en sus manos, suspiró y volvió a sonreírle tenuemente.

-está en perfectas condiciones, gracias por cuidarlo – le respondió con suavidad – iré a guardarlo.

Cuando la mujer ya no estaba en la habitación, Hiroto volvió a fijar su cansada vista en el pelirrojo que no dejaba de verlo con sus ojos penetrantes e inquietos.

-Sé que tiene muchas dudas, señor Himura, y yo tengo deseo de responderlas, después de todo usted es el esposo de la señorita Kamiya y por lo que veo… todavía no han hablado de mí y lo entiendo…– habló con mesura.

El ex-hitokiri inclinó un poco la cabeza. Es que jamás… jamás en su vida alguien le había provocado tanta curiosidad, ni siquiera su maestro, o Soujiro o incluso el mismo Saito… era una sensación compleja.

-¿podríamos vernos mañana frente al cementerio, después de medio día? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

Hiroto sonrió cortamente.

-por supuesto, señor Himura – le reverenció.

Cuando Kaoru volvió, terminaron de comer la merienda y charlaron sobre temas mundanos por un rato. Poco tiempo después, el hombre visitante decidió que ya era hora de abandonar el lugar y lo comunicó. Declino con sumo respeto el ofrecimiento de una habitación cómoda por parte de Kaoru, no quería tensar el ambiente de su casa, él sentía que no tenía derecho y menos que veía que ella estaba en embarazo, no quería causar penas con su mera presencia.

Vio sincera preocupación en los ojos de la bella mujer cuando volvió a insistir, pero declinó de nuevo, amablemente. Entonces, Kaoru aceptó su partida.

Sin embargo él le habló por última vez.

-No creo que nos volvamos a ver, señora Himura, o al menos, no en mucho tiempo. Como usted sabe, todavía tengo mucho por hacer y recorrer – le habló calmadamente – no se imagina cuánto me alegra ver que ha formado su propia familia, siento que un peso grande se fue de mis hombros, pero aún quedan muchos más…

Kenshin notó que Hiroto se dirigía a su esposa con flamante intensidad, de pronto sintió calambre por todo su cuerpo.

-felicidades por esa criatura que viene en camino – volvió a hablar y esta vez puso sus ojos en kenshin – sé que ese bebé será muy feliz al cuidado de sus amorosos padres.

Hiroto volvió a fijarse en Kaoru.

-Adiós…- se inclinó, tragó duro y prosiguió - … Kaoru-dono.

El pelirrojo no puedo evitar estremecerse ante aquel apelativo. Respondió a la despedida que Hiroto-san le dirigió a él antes de desaparecer por la puerta y miró a su esposa.

Se dio cuenta de que su dulce boca temblaba y sus ojos se aguaron.

No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que Hiroto-san debe suponer para Kaoru, posiblemente fue un amigo muy cercano a su padre… o ¿tal vez algún familiar? No. Kaoru le dijo que no tenía más familiares a parte de sus padres…

Se sobó la cien, su mente era un mar de enigmas y confusión….pero estaba seguro de que ambos, Kaoru y Hiroto-san, estaban involucrados en un asunto intenso.

Se acercó a su esposa y la abrazó con suavidad, le susurró que la cena seria lo que ella quisiera y ella a gusto le dijo que quería tallarines de cerdo.

Y así, pronto termino el día.

* * *

><p>Hoy también estaba lloviendo, no tan fuerte como ayer pero lo suficiente como para usar la sombrilla y un abrigo sobre los hombros.<p>

Sus pasos eran pesados sobre la tierra húmeda.

Suspiró con somnolencia, durante toda la mañana y el almuerzo había sopesado su encuentro con ese misterioso hombre Hiroto Takeuchi, pero al final, fue él mismo quien acordó con el acercamiento, no podía dar a retorcer su palabra nunca fue de ese tipo de personas y aunque la idea estufo fija en su mente más tiempo de lo normal, trató de convencerse de que sacaría algo muy bueno de todo esto… o eso esperaba.

Después de todo, el señor Hiroto no era una mala persona.

Pero le intrigaba tanto que él le provocara reacciones consternadas a su amada. Era lo único que lo agobiaba.

El olor a eucalipto típico del cementerio ya se estaba haciendo sentir en el ambiente, se acentuaba todavía más con el clima húmedo, lo que era una clara indicación de que estaba muy cerca del lugar de la reunión. Volvió a suspirar.

Por lo menos estaba tranquilo de que Yahiko y Tsubame estaban cuidando de su esposa embarazada en el dojo, ella ahora necesitaba compañía.

Pronto divisó al hombre frente a la entrada del cementerio.

Cuando estuvieron cara a cara, Hiroto habló:

-gracias por darme la oportunidad, Himura-san.- se inclinó.

Kenshin sonrió conciliadoramente como siempre lo hacía.

-No es nada… todos merecemos una.-contempló.

Venteó un poco fuerte mientras llovía. Estuvieron varios segundos en silencio.

-¿usted cree? – preguntó con una sonrisa incrédula.

El pelirrojo suspiró con gran nostalgia.

-aprendí por las malas que sí. – no dijo nada más.

El hombre mayor solo asintió, no quiso ahondar en la problemática del pelirrojo, después de todo no era él quien tenía que desahogarse y contar su historia. Porque estaba seguro que Himura-san tenía una gran historia trágica… tal vez más que la suya propia… pero, no era él quien buscaba algún tipo de ayuda divina o respuesta para su desasosiego…

Decidieron hablar en el santuario más grande dentro del cementerio, los protegería de la lluvia.

Sentados ya en el pórtico del inusitado templo, el viento resopló un poco más fuerte y con ello los arboles eran más ruidosos… parecía como si el lugar estuviera gritando.

-los muertos están agitados… - explayo Hiroto observando el lugar.

Kenshin estuvo de acuerdo y solo asintió.

"_Solo espero que ellos se apiaden de mí ahora." _pensó el hombre mayor con cierto desasosiego y suspiró profundamente.

-Mi hermano y yo asistimos al llamado de Takamori Saigo…- habló con pesadez.

Ante este dato inesperado, kenshin abrió más sus ojos y empezó a atar cabos sueltos en su mente. Takamori Saigo fue el mayor líder de la rebelión de Satsuma, también conocida como la guerra de Senian… guerra donde… el papá de Kaoru…

Después de unos sepulcrales y ansiosos segundos, El hombre mayor habló:

-…fui yo- dijo él al fin.

El pelirrojo lo observó muy interrogante.

Hiroto esta vez miro a los ojos. Kenshin se sorprendió al ver la expresión tan desconsolada de un hombre mayor y con susto pensó que detrás de todo esto había una tragedia muy grande.

-Fui yo… quien mató al padre de la señorita Kamiya…

De repente…Los muertos hicieron silencio.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong> Hola¡ feliz año nuevo 2015 supongo que ahora es un poco tarde jajaja este es mi regalo tardío de año nuevo, esta idea siempre estuvo muy fija en mi mente y hasta ahora no había visto que se abordara en este tema y quise hacerlo, este fic solo constara de 2 capítulos, al principio quería que fuese un One-shot pero sentía que sería muy largo y una escritura larga siempre es cansador para nuestros ojos, por lo que decidí cortarlo en dos, espero que les guste y espero haber hecho un buen trabajo intentando redactar este tipo de situaciones complejas y profundas, gracias a todos por leer¡ y de nuevo, feliz año¡ que se cumplan todas sus metas, nos leemos luego¡


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** ni Rurouni Kenshin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo solo los tomo para crear esta historia que espero sea de su agrado.

-Parlamento-

_Parlamento del flashback en tiempo presente._

**Corazón Ingenuo**

**Capítulo 2**

Kaoru estaba sentada en el pórtico muy abrigada cociendo un kimono absorta, súbitamente sintió un fuerte respingo en su ser y su corazón se aceleró.

Suspiró temblorosa.

Un sentimiento de desasosiego la embargó como un rayo, ella sabía perfectamente que su esposo estaba con Hiroto-san, seguramente hablando de cosas dolorosas, tanto para ella como para Kenshin…

Porque estaba segura que lacerantes remembranzas llegarán a la mente su amado. Un desesperado deseo de estar a su lado abarrotó su cuerpo. Intento casi que inútilmente relajarse.

Tsubame que estaba a su lado se dio cuenta.

-Kaoru-san ¿estás bien? – pregunto preocupada.

Kaoru al ver esto sonrió muy agradecida.

-no es nada Tsubame-chan, creo que el bebé se movió- intentó calmarla.

La niña parecía un poco incrédula.

-¿enserio? Creo que todavía es muy pequeño para que se mueva- observó.

-confía en mí, pequeña.- le dijo Kaoru.

Yahiko llegó a ellas con una merienda de galletas y té de manzana que kenshin había dejado preparado para ellos.

-Todavía están calientes – dijo el chico- están muy ricas.

Tsubame decidió dejar el asunto de Kaoru y se dispuso a comer como ella.

La lluvia parecía que no iba a cesar en muchas horas.

* * *

><p>Ninguno de los dos se miraban a la cara.<p>

Al pelirrojo se le dificulto tragar. Recordaba los tiempos de la rebelión…En aquel momento él estaba demasiado lejos de la guerra de Seinan y en su fuero interno, admitió que nunca tuvo intensiones de participar en ello, por lo que se aseguró de no vagar por esos lares hasta que las cosas estuviesen calmadas… pero…

Ese hombre…

Él mato al padre de su amor.

Demasiados sentimientos estaban abarrotados dentro de él… intento concentrarse y buscar entre ellos la ira y la furia… pero sorprendentemente… no había hallado nada de ello.

Miró al cielo gris y lluvioso. Hiroto era como él… Dos hombres llenos de culpa hablando con culpa, que irónico.

Recordó los hechos pasados con Tomoe, su primera esposa. Él mismo había asesinado a su prometido y ella tomó represalias por esto, pero al final todo salió al revés y con una tragedia tan enorme que pesó sobre sus hombros durante más de una década pero que encontró fin cuando sucedió lo de Enishi.

Pero a diferencia de Tomoe o Enishi, Kaoru… Kaoru era tan sinceramente cordial con el hombre causante de su gran calamidad, no había ni una pisca de odio en su esposa, de eso estaba seguro… ¿cómo era posible? Bueno, Tomoe al final también lo perdono y hasta terminó queriéndolo pero… intentando no ser sesgado por su recuerdo y lo que ella supuso para él en su tiempo…tuvo que reconocer que si se acercó a él en un principio era solamente por cumplir el deseo de venganza. Aun así… nunca la culpó por eso y nunca lo hará.

Pensó en Kaoru.

En la sonrisa frágil que le dedicaba a ese hombre y en su honesta hospitalidad…

No… no cabía en su mente el hecho de que ella lo perdonase tan rápidamente sin siquiera arremeter contra él… como él arremetió contra sí mismo cuando se proclamó el acusante de la falsa muerte de su esposa durante el jinchuu de su excuñado….

O ¿ella lo había hecho en un principio? No lo sabía…

Recordó cuando la conoció, ella misma lo había aceptado a él de un tris a pesar de saber que era el Hitokiri Battosai, y que por el simple hecho de ese sobrenombre su dojo estaba en desgracia… aun así, no se negó en ningún instante en darle un hogar cálido.

Un sentimiento grande e indescriptible lo llenó de regocijo al pensar en ella, en esa preciosa y delicada mujer que decidió compartir su vida con él y que tanto amaba como nunca lo había hecho antes…

No… él no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada a ese hombre, no cuando Hiroto estaba en camino de su redención tal y como él lo hizo. Un corazón noble que buscaba desesperadamente la respuesta de su perdón. Decidió que tenía que hacérselo saber.

Pero acongojado, sintió que no encontraba voz para ello. No dijo nada.

El hombre de repente sintió terribles ganas de sollozar, pero se contuvo.

Kenshin sentía un tremendo hormigueo en el cuerpo y su respiración era pesada… Hiroto no estaba en mejores condiciones y decidió que debía continuar no sin antes aclarar su voz.

-Yo nací en Hokkaido… en medio de ese frio abismal que puede congelar y corromper incluso los corazones de los más puros…. – empezó él- …provengo de una familia de samuráis que siempre estuvieron al servicio del pueblo… o eso se suponía.

-El orgullo puede ser peor enemigo que la codicia ¿sabe? – Le aconsejó- y más cuando es el ardiente orgullo de un guerrero… y como era de esperarse, fui tocado por esa truncada idea que asedió mi corazón por mucho tiempo y puso una tela gruesa sobre mis ojos…-movió la cabeza a un lado hacia el pelirrojo pero solo observó sus palmas - Sé quién es usted… yo lo he visto hace mucho tiempo, durante el Bakumatsu…- le dijo con tono amable.

Y un frágil y fugaz recuerdo llego a su mente, donde en las calles oscuras de Kyoto, cuando fue asignado a cuidar de un importante representante, de repente, en un momento fugaz vio a ese joven del que tanto se hablaba entre los susurros de los temerosos, asediando a los enemigos… a pesar que estaba a una distancia prudente de él, podía sentir que ese chico despedía mucho peligro… y sangre…

Kenshin se removió un poco penoso.

Hiroto lo observó y se disculpó:

-oh, lo siento mucho, lo incomodé. – Se inclinó ante él, su voz sonaba atajada.

kenshin sonrió con pena como diciendo que no pasaba nada y le dio una mirada que le hizo entender que prosiguiera.

Soltó un pesado suspiró y siguió:

-Nuestro ideal era simple: "como samuráis, debemos preservar nuestro alto rango como leales guerreros de orgullosa sangre pura"… suena un poco egoísta ¿verdad? – La pregunta fue lanzada sin esperar respuesta y siguió- el samurái guardián de la justicia… esa frase solo servía para que nuestra lucha se viera bien ante los ojos de los ingenuos, nada más.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back<strong>

_Desde pequeño, fui enseñado para ser egoísta incluso con mi propia gente…_

…_Hubo una época en la que Hokkaido era considerado como el infierno congelado de Japón, muchas personas, la mayoría mujeres y niños perecían ante el gélido luciferino._

-Hiroto, escucha –le habló su padre- lo más valioso para ti es todo lo que puedas obtener con tu esfuerzo, no permitimos que nada nos sea robado y tampoco permitimos limosnas de los demás, incluso nuestro nombre jamás deberá ser pisado por aquellos que tengan sangre débil…

El peño chico de 11 años asintió guardando en su mente aquellas sórdidas palabras. Esa noche su hermano mayor, su padre y él comieron abundante frito y calorías porque media hora después saldrían a practicar su kenjutsu en el congelado bosque que rodeaba su hogar, esta vez para practicar su resistencia. Como aclamados peleadores, ellos debían entrenar hasta con el ínfimo clima que pueda descender sobre sus tierras.

…_El tiempo empeoraba y con ello también la mayoría de los habitantes de la isla… muchos daimyos desertaron del lugar por lo que varios clanes de samuráis y guerreros se vieron envueltos en graves crisis… incluso mi familia tuvo algunos problemas, aun así, muchos eran agricultores y grandes proveedores de hielo del país, teníamos ventaja sobre los demás clanes…pero…_

-Hay noticias…-Comenzó el padre- de que un pequeño grupo de comerciantes están interesados en estas tierras heladas.

Extendió su mano hacia su hijo menor, Yusei Takeuchi de 15 años. Éste un poco timorato por la actitud del hombre mayor, le tendió una hoja notablemente arrugada.

-se hacen llamar "Hyaku no taiyo" (cien soles) son comerciantes muy ligados al shogun- su vista entonces se entornó en lo que estaba escrito en el papel – están buscando en estas tierras a poderosos clanes para servirlos, proveer protección y trabajar en sus propiedades…

La grave voz del veterano parecía aterrorizar las delgadas paredes de su hogar.

-darán un tiempo de prueba para todos y al final de ese tiempo los clanes serán escogidos y por supuesto nosotros vamos a ser partícipes. – sonó demandante.

-pero, querido – empezó la voz tenue de su esposa, un poco amedrentada – nuestra familia tiene muchas cosechas y somos proveedores de hielo a muchos lugares, las demás familias están muriendo de hambre y con este frio las penurias son peores… creo que deberíamos dejarles…

-¡Silencio! – La cortó de inmediato- si están buscando lo mejor, entonces nosotros sin duda merecemos tener lo mejor…

Hiroto se posó frente a su madre lentamente queriendo protegerla de la algarabía de su padre, detalle que no paso inadvertido por éste.

-…si hay gente que muere de hambre es porque son unos malditos gusanos débiles! ¡¿Quedó claro?! –Se dirigió a todos.-mañana nos presentaremos al castillo Sora en la mañana…

Y Dicho todo, pisó duro y furibundo hacia su salón especial de entrenamiento. Hiroto, ahora de 18 años supuso que los días venideros no serían nada fáciles.

_Mi padre fue un hombre muy temperamental, orgulloso y belicoso… siempre pensé que mi tormento era por su culpa…_

Hiroto le había dicho a su hermano menor que se adelantara y ayudara a su madre con la cena, su padre horas atrás no se había molestado para nada en dejarlos solos en el bosque después de ochos horas de intenso entrenamiento. Algo inhumano.

Intentado recobrarse del dolor muscular y del faltante aire en sus pulmones, el joven tomaba su tiempo sobre una gran roca, la noche era demasiado gélida y él no tenía mucho abrigo para protegerse. Su hermano al principio se había negado en dejarlo solo, pero Hiroto fue muy contundente, en el fondo, no quería llegar todavía a esa casa.

La verdad no quería seguir con todo eso, poco le importaba si esos comerciantes estuvieran podridos en dinero, a sus 18 años reconocía, que una vida más pacifica sería más acogedor que metros cuadrados de lujos. Tenía pensado huir de ese lugar junto a su hermano y su madre en algunas semanas más, mientras que su progenitor, si bien quería esa vida llena de lujos que decía merecer, que tragara tierra fermentada él mismo.

Después de que sus pulmones pudieran funcionar un poco mejor a pesar de que el frio no lo permitía y que por la misma causa pareciera que su dolor corporal disminuía por aparente congelación, decidió entonces que era momento de volver.

La neblina espesa del frio estaba cegándole un poco, y aumentándole a ello, se estaba poniendo muy oscuro.

_Recuerdo que el cuerpo me dolía mucho, no podía ver muy bien, además estaba oscureciendo muy rápido, creí que no llegaría a mi casa… pero debo serle sincero…esa idea era tan tentadora como lo era el agua para el sediento o la comida para el que muere de hambre…_

Daba pasos lentos, su orientación era vaga y su vista casi que nula, sintió los fríos matorrales tocándolo por las piernas y los hombros, dedujo que se había metido en el bosque sin querer, de repente, en cuestión de segundos, cayó por un barranco muy empinado.

-¡Arghhh!

Ya no podía ver nada, pero tampoco estaba inconsciente, se había roto dos costillas para menos y también se había abierto una pierna, dentro de lo que cabe estar malherido esperó con mucha presteza a que su agonía terminase…

_No sé cuánto tiempo pasó… pero vi una luz que se movía de un lado a otro y estaba acercándose a mí, pensé que ya estaba muriendo._

No solo era la pequeña luz, también tenues sonidos se hacían más fuertes, era un sonido irregular, con su cabeza golpeada y cayendo casi en la inconciencia, no pudo reconocer a tiempo que se traban de los pasos de una persona… lentamente sintió que se desvanecía sobre el suelo, mientras una voz que se apagaba en sus oídos lentamente le hablaba con desespero.

Poco tiempo después, volvió a escuchar esa voz.

-ya está despertando.

Su corazón comenzó a embalarse, su mente rápidamente reconocía que estaba en un terreno extraño y por lo tanto sus sentidos debían estar prestos. Pero estaba tan débil que dudaba que pudiera dar batalla si tuviese que hacerlo.

Abrió sus ojos y espero a que se acostumbraran al entorno, la luz del lugar le indicaba que era de día… ¿Qué había sucedido?

_Lo primero que vi fue el rostro amble de una mujer_.

-¿te sientes mejor?- le pregunto ella.

Quiso alejarse de la persona, en señal de que no era de confianza, pero su cuerpo no iba a estar de acuerdo con él por lo que decidió no responder.

-no te preocupes, no voy a hacerte daño- su voz era suave, le recordaba a su madre – te encontré ayer en la noche, estabas herido e inconsciente, mi hijo y yo te trajimos a nuestra casa.

Tras la información dada, Hiroto intentó ver la malicia en el aura de la mujer, pero difícilmente encontró sentimientos de iniquidad. Su corazón se calmó y respiro pausadamente.

-¿Cómo se llama?- esta vez, fue él quien pregunto.

La mujer sonrió.

-Naoko, es un placer, y él – se dirigió al pequeño joven de 13 años a su lado – él es mi hijo, kensuke. – el chico se inclinó.

Le dieron de comer, también un brebaje medicinal y lo cuidaron casi que todo el día, Hiroto le agradó mucho el hogar humilde, a pesar de que su casa era más grande e incluso más cómoda, este ambiente le hacía sentir total tranquilidad, incluso pensó en su suerte y en lo desafortunado que era por no ser parte de esta familia…

-tus ojeras son enormes- le dijo al chico Kensuke, que cambiaba sus vendas – pareces un mapache.

Ante tal broma, el más pequeño suspiró y Hiroto supo que algo no andaba bien.

-no dormimos muy bien, hace mucho frio y tampoco tenemos comida – dijo con una voz turbia por el agotamiento.

-¿pero entonces como me han dado de comer?- preguntó genuinamente preocupado.

-mi mamá volvió a pedirle comida a la gente vecina, pero fue muy difícil que nos dieran algo… casi no conseguimos comida para ti.

_En ese momento conocí la verdadera compasión y la bondad… eran tan nuevo para mí que sentí miedo…nunca debieron ayudarme… _

Las acciones de esta humilde familia no dejaban de sorprenderlo, jamás pensó que gente necesitada diera lo que es de vitalidad para ellos a un desconocido… pero aun así continuaban con vida y luchando por ello…

Su padre dijo que los débiles no merecían la gloria ni los lujos de los fuertes, pero ese chico y esa mujer…. Tan hambrientos y agotados continuaban de pie, esa tiene que ser otra clase de fuerza, y como tal, los fuertes merecen gloria y lujos no?

Pues bien… él podría ayudar un poco…

_Fui todos los días por tres semanas seguidas a visitarlos después de mi entrenamiento, procuraba llevarles comida y abrigos y un poco de leña… incluso semillas para que cultivaran, me esforcé en hacerlo a escondidas de mi familia. Cuando veía sus rostros agradecidos y esperanzados me sentí muy lleno dentro de mí… pero… había olvidado que la desgracia siempre iba a perseguirme…_

Sus pasos se apresuraban pisando fuerte sobre el frio suelo, traía con él una espada de madera extra, esta vez le enseñaría a ese chico Kensuke el arte del kenjutsu, tal vez así también tenga una oportunidad para ganar un espacio en los terrenos de aquellos comerciantes, él se encargaría de ello…

De repente una neblina oscura se acercaba a él y el fuerte olor a quemado se hizo presente… era humo¡

Venia del camino que llevaba a la pequeña casa de esa familia!

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, rezando a cualquier deidad que todo estuviese bien…

Faltaba unos metros para llegar… pero no pudo acercarse más… la humilde casa de esa familia estaba totalmente en llamas, recordó fugazmente que había un lago a unos cuantos metros… encontró cubos y madera que siempre reposaban fuera de la vivienda y fue por agua, la utilizó para apagar aunque sea algunas llamas y poder ingresar…

_Cuando entré, en cuestión de segundos pude reconocerlos… dos cuerpos calcinados que continuaban ardiendo bajo el fuego… no podía creerlo… pero la fiereza de las llamas me obligaron a salir…. Recuerdo que caí de rodillas al suelo intentando comprender que había sucedido y después me lamenté como nunca…_

Los días siguientes, Hiroto retiró los escombros a su alrededor y hecho tierra encima de las cenizas, clavo en su lugar dos cruces y oró por la bondad de esos dos seres que lo compadecieron…había veces en las que no podía retener las lágrimas, la imagen de esa madre y su hijo siempre estaría presente en su memoria, y dolía mucho.

Había desmejorado notablemente en su entrenamiento y la algarabía fuerte de su padre era sordo para sus oídos… solo podía escuchar la voz amable de esa mujer…

Fue una tarde, cuando Yusei, su hermano menor, decidió estar a solas con él después del entrenamiento.

-fue él- dijo de repente.

Hiroto lo miró interrogante.

-nuestro padre se dio cuenta de que visitabas a esa familia…- se detuvo con mucho miedo al ver que los ojos de su hermano se abrían desmesuradamente – fue él y sus hermanos quienes prendieron fuego a la casa… los escuche a escondidas un día antes…

Hiroto se levantó muy precipitado, su rostro estaba desencajado y tomó a su hermano por los hombros con desespero…

-E…Escuche que… que no iba.. iba a permitir que te..te involucraras c..con gente débil – tartamudeaba – dijo que era.. malo para tu… entrenamiento.

_Esa fue la primera vez que personas inocentes mueren por mi causa…_

Ahora todo estaba claro…

Una semana después, Hiroto se dirigió a su padre…

-Otou-san – éste volvió a mirarlo – uno de los comerciantes dijo que quería hablar contigo, me hablo sobre hacer un negocio que le interesa mucho, te está esperando en la bodega que está cerca al criadero de animales…

Su padre sonrió con sorna y fue con paso lento y seguro a su encuentro.

Cuando llegó al lugar indicado, con sorpresa vio a varios de sus hermanos y sobrinos en el mismo lugar, muchos respondieron que habían sido llamados por un comerciante para hacer negocios… el padre de Hiroto pronto se dio cuenta de que lago no iba bien..

De repente ventanales eran bloqueados con estructuras de acero, asustados todos vieron que de pronto, le heno comenzaba a prenderse en llamas… todos vieron una figura parada al frente de ellos.. Bloqueando la salida…

-Hiroto…¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?! – demando su padre con notable furia.

-me habías dicho una vez padre…- sonrió con oscuras intenciones – que lo más valioso para nosotros es todo lo que podamos obtener con nuestro esfuerzo, pues bien… espero que tu esfuerzo pueda obtener lo más valioso para ti… tu vida.

Y dicho aquello, tiró botellas de sake y una antorcha, el fuego rápidamente se expandió por el lugar, y antes de que su padre y sus hermanos llegaran a él, cerró la gran puerta de metal y la aseguro por fuera…

Se alejaba lentamente del lugar que ardía en llamas y los desesperantes gritos eran aclamados por el humo que los consumía, ahora lo que importaba era trabajar para esos malditos comerciantes y salir de ese lugar..

_Y esa fue la primera vez que personas mueren bajo mi mano…_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora: <strong>Holaa¡ lamento no haber actualizado antes, es que tengo un enredo como grande aquí jajajja dije que serian dos caps pero creo que van a ser tres… esque sentía que era tan poquito y nada intenso que borre muchas cosas y puse otras.. muchas ideas vienen a mi cabeza…

Hace unos días releí mi fic que dijo la flor… fue gracioso porque habían muchas partes que yo no recordaba y me dije ¿enserio yo escribí esto? Era sorprendente redescubrirlo, me pareció tan bien hecho… que lastimosamente siento que he desmejorado en mi redacción, cuando debería ser lo contrario… la verdad no lo se, bueno… espero que les guste este cap.. lamento la demora, esque ya el lunes empezare mi ultimo semestre¡ weee¡ asi que me dije que antes de entrar debería darles un adelantico.

Gracias a todos los que han comentado y han agregado a favoritos, espero que también les guste el cap, y porfa, comenten y háganme saber sus opiniones, saludos¡


End file.
